Gundam 00D: Reign of Darkness
by Foolscapper
Summary: Watch up till Gundam 00 Season 2 Episode 15 before reading this so-called Season 3 of the series.


00 Gundam burst forward through the air as it activated its Trans-Am system. Setsuna looked down at the 0 Raiser slowly crashing down toward a nearby mountain.

"Saji Crossroad..." he gritted his teeth in anger, without the power of 0 Raiser, he did not think that he would be able to defeat his enemies.

Behind him was Gundam Exia, GN Drive emitting black particles.

"Setsuna F. Seiei...your career as a Gundam Meister...ends now!" Tieria Erde shouted from the cockpit of Dark Exia as the Suit rushed forward and slashed but was blocked by one of 00's blades.

"Why, Tieria?! Why?! Why are you with the Innovators?!" Setsuna questioned.

"SHUT UP!" was Tieria's reply as an ebony blade flashed and dismembered one of 00's metal arms.

"Argh!" Setsuna howled in pain.

It had been exactly six months since the dissolution of the A-Laws, however, the Innovators weren't through with Celestial Being yet, and they unleashed their secret weapons, GN Drive Blacks, which emitted black GN particles. Modelled after the four original Gundams were the four Dark Gundams, Dark Exia, Dark Kyrios, Dark Dynames and Dark Virtue which contained Nadleeh Slay. Tieria had betrayed the private-armed organisation and joined with the enemies, the Innovators.

"GO, Fangs!" the small mobile weapons ejected from Arche's back and launched a relentless assault on Dark Exia, who dodged the red beams they emitted with ease, due to its ability to operate at Trans-Am levels with its normal Black Particles.

"Setsuna, you okay?" Neil Dylandy, refusing to be called Lockon Stratos, asked from the cockpit of Arche, which had just belonged to the killer of his brother Lyle Dylandy, Ali Al-Saachez.

Meanwhile, Gundam Throne Eins Turbulenz was in the middle of combat against Dark Virtue. Dark Virtue released a powerful ebony GN Bazooka Black burst and Allelujah Haptism dodged it by a hair's breadth.

"Allelujah!" Marie Parfashie hollered as she arrived at the scene inside Gundam Arios Ace.

"Two against one? That's hardly fair," was Century Millennium, one of the Innovator's reply from inside Black Virtue, "Allow me to show you a little trick of mine. Don't hold it against me."

The armor surrounding Black Virtue ejected, revealing the inner Nadleeh Slay. However, instead of becoming useless pieces of debris, the several cannons equipped around Black Virtue's outer body started moving around and blasting at the two Celestial Being members.

"Go, GN Bulks!" Century shouted and Arios Ace moved forward to intercept a great beam headed for Throne Eins Turbulenz.

"Marie!" Allelujah roared during the resulting explosion.

Ribbons Almark smiled from inside Black Kyrios' cockpit, everything was proceeding as planned. Soon, Aeolia Schenberg's, no, the Innovator's plan to propel humanity into space would be complete. He allowed himself a smile at the thought of completing his life's mission.

"Sorry, but your plans end here," Ribbons turned his Suit around in response to the voice from behind him.

Floating in the air was Gundam Cherudim SAGA, but its GN Drive glowed like the sun and released particles the colour of the Sun's light.

"Who are you?! You dare defy me?!" Ribbons snarled.

"I am...Alejandro Corner!!!" the man in the golden outfit shouted and unleashed a powerful linear beam of gold GN particles at Black Kyrios.

"The battle's already started..." Lockon Stratos muttered as he watched the battle before his very eyes as he stood on the island below.

He turned to the right and asked, "Ian! How much longer till its completed?"

Celestial Being's mechanic climbed out of Dynames' cockpit and smiled, "Almost."

Suddenly, a misfired GN beam struck the island. BAM!

"Ian? Ian!!!" Lockon shouted and made his way through the smoke.

Approaching Dynames, he saw Ian's blood-covered body leaning out of the cockpit, "Its complete..." he groaned and then became silent.

"Ian..." Lockon clenched his fist tightly. "Your sacrifice will not be in vain!" he climbed into Dynames and launched into the air.

"Dynames Origin, Lockon Stratos, aim and fire!"


End file.
